Comfort
by rade.shein37
Summary: This is about Rein who was stealed by a hunter that is very good in fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't move On**

**This is about a girl who lost her parents and she is very effective on it. Now she became and her friends are being worry for her. Her twin sister moves one. But what happens if someone changes her life.**

CHAPTER 1

Fine's Pov

I was in the HELE lab, cooking with Milky, I was about to go out when I saw Shade. I said " Hey, Shade". Shade just stare at me and walk away. "What is he's problem". I thought. After I eat ice cream with Milky, I went to Rein's and I secret hiding place, no one knows it except me and Rein. When I get there, I saw Rein reading a book. I said " Rein, what are you reading?. She replied "Nothing just reading fictions".

"Why is Rein is very effective of losing our parents, well I move on but she doesn't?. I thought.

_Flashback_

Rein's Pov

"Fine let's go before Camelot sees us". I said. "Coming just a little more time" She replied. She was getting a apple fruit on the tree. After minutes later, " I got it" She said cheerfully. Then she went down and we go to the dinning to eat our lunch. "Fine-sama, Rein –sama, Where did you two went again". Camelot was very angry. "Amm, we just went out to feel some fresh air" I said. "Yeah, Rein's right" Fine continued. "Fine, Rein, let's eat already" said Queen Elsa. "HAIII" they both said. When were eating lunch, Fine said "Oga-sama, I think I want to put some more soy sauce on our food, could I go to the kitchen?. I said. "Sure, dear". She replied. " I wanna go, too" I said. Then we went to the kitchen. When I saw the soy sauce above the gas stove, I say "Fine, I see it, get a chair". Fine get a chair and I step on the chair to get the soy sauce. When I can't reach it, I think of a idea. I step on the gas stove and went for the soy sauce, I accidentally switch it on. "Rein get out of there" Fine shouted. "AHHHH" I shouted. Quickly, I get off the gas stove. Queen Elsa and King Truth heard Rein's voice as they rushed to the kitchen. "Rein, Are you okay?" King Truth said worriedly. "Oto-sama" we said both. "Go outside" said Queen Elsa. "But how about you" I said. "We will be fine just get some help" said King Truth. We quickly, call some help, but it's too late the fire get big and sadly King Truth and Queen Elsa didn't make it.

_End of Flashback_

Rein's Pov

Fine stare at me like I'm weird or something. "What?" I said. "Nothing" she replied. After an hour Fine went downstairs, before she went downstairs, she said to me that she's going to their room, to rest. I just nod. After, I finish the book I was reading, I look at the sky, I remember Oga-sama and Oto-sama. Why can't I move on. I thought. After a minute, I stand up and go downstairs to our room to rest. Just then I saw Bright and Shade talking about something. I just look at them for a while. When Shade saw me. He coldy stared at me like he's going to kill someone, the stare was so scary, so quickly I run to our room and lock it. " What's with that stare" I thought. When I'm inside of our room, I saw Fine sleeping. I smile at her funny face. I go to our window and look at the beautiful sky. After that, Ichanged into my sleeping clothes and went to sleep.

**Hahaha done already. Sorry it's fast. The charter 2 is coming up.**

**Please review it . :P :D XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's chapter two already. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

Rein's Pov

It's late midnight and I can't sleep. I got up and stand up. I went to the door but I thought if I went outside Fine can hear the door opening. So I think of an idea. I go to the window and opened it. I climb on the tree branch and sit there for a while but I thought that it would be better if I go down and go the garden. So when I stand up, perfectly the branch broke, I was finally going to fall, just then someone jump and rescued me. It was Shade. "Shade!" I said. Shade stare at me for a while. Then he replied "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?". I replied "Amm, I can't sleep so, I thought if go to the garden and spend time there I could go to sleep, that's all." Shade didn't put me down he was just looking at me. Then few minutes later, he said "I'm going to take you somewhere, hold on tight to me". "Haa? But wai-". Shade cut I off by jumping high and it makes me feel nervous. After a while, I look down. I said "Where are we?". Shade replied "Could you not see it?". I said "How could I see it if your carrying me like this?. Shade laughed. "Your right, wait let's change course". We landed in the top of the house. He put me down and I saw a very beautiful view. "Wow" I said amazingly.

Shade's Pov

I look at Rein's amazingly face and I smiled. "So are you done looking at the view, can we get going?. He said. "Yeah, but where are we going, could you please tell me? she ask. "I can't tell you know" he face the ground and look at me "Let's go?". "Where are you more comfortable to ride, at the my back or at my front? I ask her. "I prefer to ride at your back" Rein replied. "kay, just hold tightly or you'll fall." He said. "I know that your not letting me go, right?" Rein said to me with a teasingly face. I tease back by replying " I don't know, I might be get tired and let you go". He said teasingly back. Rein's face changed to surprise/fear form. I laughed. "why does your face changed, are you scared?. "No, of course not". She replied. "I will not letting you, why would I do that? I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's chapter 3 already. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**I'm a FOREVER REIN X SHADE FAN. :P :D**

Chapter 3

Rein' Pov

Shade jumped on the houses one by one. He jumped like a ninja. I was looking at the houses, then my stomach grumbled. "Gggrrrrr". Shade hear my stomach then he laughed. "Are you hungry, well it seems were jumping all the night, let's have some rest, I feel a little tired too."

We landed on the ground and then he put me down. "Sorry, am I too heavy, sorry for causing you problems" I said with embarrassment.

"You're not causing problems who said that, it's okay don't worry I'm hungry too, you know" Shade said with a smile on his face. I smiled back "Thanks, Shade".

Shade and I walked in the forest to find sticks for campfire. We cut sticks together. Then I accidentally hold Shade's hand and blushed. "Sorry" I said with embarrassment.

After Shade and I pick up sticks, Shade build a fire. "I'm gonna find food, you stay here, ok?" Shade said.

"I don't wanna stay what if someone or something-" Shade cut off and shouted "DO YOU WANT TO EAT OR WHAT?" He's scary eyes stare at me. I feel scary so I just obey him, what can I do he is so scary.

"Sorry for scarying you too much, I just wanna sure you're safe" Shade said with a worried face. "It's okay, you're just protecting me" I said with a simile to cheer him up.

Shade smiled back and run in the forest to look for food. I stayed in the campfire. I can't do anything so

I think of an idea, I will make a house, I thought of it cause where can we sleep in the cold night.

So I climb a tall tree and pick some big leaves for roofing. I also cut medium sticks for the house stand.

I tie up the leaves and to the sticks. I need more leaves to cover the holes. I climb the tree again but I'm so tired, I climb and climb. At last I jump high and hold on to the trunk and then I climb. I sit on the branch of the tree and find more leaves when I'm finish. I stand up and look at the ground, I feel dizzy.

Just then Shade arrived and saw me at the top of the tree branch and shouted "REIN" .

The last time I saw was I'm falling and Shade jump to rescue me. With relieved he's just in time when he caught me.

**Chapter 4 coming up**

**Please review it. :P :D XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, it's chapter 4 already.**

**GO, go, go ,go**

Chapter 5

Shade's Pov

When I arrived, I saw Rein on the top of the tree and fall. I shouted "REIN". Just in time I caught her.

I tried to wake her up "REIN, REIN wake up". But she didn't wake up. I saw the house that she made

I smiled, so that's what happened, she is making a house for us to sleep at night. "You big head" I smiled at her beautiful face.

I cover the holes of the roof then I let her lie down on the leaves. I put a big leaf to cover her from the cold night. Then I eat the fruits I get from the forest. While I'm eating it I was looking at Rein's face. She looks cute, I thought. After I finish eating, I lie down beside Rein. I feel my eyes sleepy when I feel a hand around my waist. When I turned around, I saw Rein hugging me. I blushed lightly. Then I smiled, I touch the cheeks of Rein. It's so smooth. Then I felt asleep.

**This is so romantic.**

**Please review it.**

**:P**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's chapter five ya' know**

**Hahaha.**

Chapter 5

Shade's Pov

The next day, I woke by Rein "SHADA, SHADE wake up" she shouted. "Aahh" I yawned. "Rein, you're alright" I said as I give her a big hug. Rein hugged me back "Yeah, thanks to you" she smiled.

Fine's Pov

I wake up in the morning and said "Good morning Rein", but when I look at the bed, Rein was not there.

I quickly get out of my bed and shouted "REIN, REIN where are you? REIN". I repeat it many times but there was no answer. I panicked . "Where would Rein go" I thought.

I go out of our room and run around the corridors I keep on shouting "REIN, REIN, where are you"

I was the only one who is awake. When I was running fast looking for Rein, I saw Bright walking.

"Fine" he said as he waved 'hi' to me. When I saw him waving I thought " He looks cute". "ha, what am I thinking. When I was thinking about Bright I forgot that I am running fast. I looked at Bright. I was going to stop but I lost my control. When Bright was near to me, I bumped to him "Buuuuuggg".

"OUCH" we both said.

Bright's Pov

Fine crashed to me and we both said "OUCH". I sit up seeing if Fine is okay, in relief she alright.

I reached out a hand for her to stand up. "Thanks" she said. "Why were you running so fast?"

I asked. She didn't answer she just looked at the ground. Then after a while she answered "Rein is missing and I can't find her" she said while her tears are starting to roll down her face. "What?"

"Don't worry will find her quickly, now stop crying you need to be strong" I said as I wipe out her tears.

She looked at me and smiled "Thanks, Bright" she said with a smile. I blushed lightly, but to hide it I just smiled in return.

Fine's Pov

When Bright smiled back, I blushed lightly and said "Let's go find Rein" I said. Then we both run and sta to look for Rein

Shade's Pov

I think we should head home now. They might be getting worry for us. "But how about the place you want me to see?" she asked. "We will just go there sometime, I promise" I said with a smile.

Rein's Pov.

When I saw Shade smile, my heart beats like a drum. I asked "Your smiling the whole time while in the school you're always cold".

Shade's Pov

I didn't expect Rein will ask me that. I just sighed and tell her that we should get going. She just nod

Then she ride at my back again. I jumped high and go to our school as fast as I can.

**Please review it.**

**HoPE YOU LIKe IT.**

**:P**


End file.
